


Tell My Heart To Lie

by twoorangecookies



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Light Smut, angst is my true form, angstbomb, but it gets better, girl!Tommy, minor trini/tommy, please trust me, sad boys, sad kim, sad trini, trust meee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Five teenagers walked across the cliffs at the old mine. They were laughing and calling out to one another, and the hot summer sun shone down on them. Trini had a smile on her lips, and it wasn't something so rare anymore -- something fleeting she had to hold onto. The feeling of being around her friends, her family, was constant and felt like it could last forever. She still scolded herself for thinking something like that, something so hopeful and innocent, but it felt true. Being a ranger, being close to freedom from her parents' roof, and having a beautiful girlfriend...what more could she really ask for?Oh Trini...





	1. You Promised Me You'd Be Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I know some of you might be waiting for an update to (Such A Wonderful Thing) To Love, and it's coming, I promise. But this has been rolling around in my head for a couple of weeks and I had to start it. It was gonna be a one shot, but this part was supposed to just be a short intro and it got out of hand. So this is gonna be in three parts. I know, it's painful and horrible of me to write, but please trust me! 
> 
> Also, you may see other rangers in this story, but since I have zero confidence in writing anyone but these 5 (not that I have much with them), any other rangers you may see will be OCs. (Except one.)
> 
> Story title from Homesick by Dua Lipa. Chapter name from Who Knew by P!nk.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry!

Five teenagers walked across the cliffs at the old mine. They were laughing and calling out to one another, and the hot summer sun shone down on them. Trini had a smile on her lips, and it wasn't something so rare anymore -- something fleeting she had to hold onto. The feeling of being around her friends, her family, was constant and felt like it could last forever. She still scolded herself for thinking something like that, something so hopeful and innocent, but it felt true. Being a ranger, being close to freedom from her parents' roof, and having a beautiful girlfriend...what more could she really ask for?

 

“Treen,” Kimberly ran up and grabbed Trini's hand, and Trini tilted her head up to aim her smile at her. The sun blinded her, leaving Kim in a halo of light, and Trini didn't even care. “Can we catch up with the others later and talk?”

 

“Sure.” Trini squeezed Kim's hand. “Yo Zack!” She shouted at the three figures ahead. They all stopped to look back. “We'll be there later, k?”

 

Zack let out a laugh. “Sure, Crazy Girl.”

 

Trini was certain the boy was wagging his eyebrows. She shook her head. “They probably think we're sneaking off to get it on.” She paused and looked up at Kim. “Are we?”

 

“No.” Kim's voice was a little tight and that made the smile drop from Trini's lips instantly. Something was off. Suddenly, she didn't want this 'talk'. The sun didn't feel so hot on her anymore and she shivered.

 

“What is it?” Her voice was a bit sharp and she bit her tongue. She didn't like speaking that way to Kimberly, of all people, but she was worried. Had something happened? Did Kim not get the same dorm as her after all? Oh god, would she have to trek all the way across campus just to see her girlfriend?? Did Kim not get the classes they had picked together??

 

“Just...c'mon.” Kim brought Trini's hand up and kissed the back of it before leading her across the cliffs. Trini's heart pounded like drums in a marching band while they walked. Kim stopped them at one cliff overlooking the water, and Trini knew it was something really bad when Kimberly took her hand away and wrapped her arms around herself tightly. “I need to tell you something and-and I don't want to.”

 

“Then don't.” Trini spoke quietly. She wanted to live in denial of whatever was about to come out of Kim's lips.

 

“I _have_ to,” Kim replied. She had her back to Trini. “I have to...go.”

 

“Go...where?” Trini was staring at Kim's back, wishing the girl would turn and look at her. Trini of little eye contact, it was almost funny.

 

“A-away...I have to go away.”

 

“Where? How long? Did something happen? Your grandmother?”

 

“No. She's fine. It's... _me_. I've been trying so hard to fit this...mold of myself; being a ranger, going to college, being...a girlfriend, a friend... I feel like an impostor, Trini. I don't...” Her voice cracked, and Trini knew Kim was crying. Trini's voice was gone and all she could do was listen in dread. “I still don't feel like I deserve any of this. Of being a Power Ranger, a girlfriend...” She stopped and brought her hand to her face and sniffled. Trini wanted to tell her she deserved everything, but Kimberly was speaking again before she could. “That's why I had to stay back in the ship just now....I handed over my power coin.”

 

Trini did gasp at that and she grabbed Kim's arm to tug her around. “You did _what_?” She was pissed. “And you told me _after_?” Kim still wouldn't look at her. “Kimberly.” Kim's cloudy brown eyes finally raised to Trini, and Trini wanted to grab her and hold her close. But she also wanted to punch her. “So what? We're just supposed to get a new Pink and do all this without you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No. Not happenin'.” Trini let go of Kim and crossed her arms stubbornly.

 

“I'm not _happy_ , Trini!” Kim shouted it, and Trini flinched. She also felt incredibly hurt by the words.

 

“You're not happy...with any of it? ...With me?” She hated how desperate she sounded, but she needed to hear that at least _she_ made Kimberly happy.

 

“I'm crazy about you, you know that. But you deserve-”

 

“Don't tell me what I deserve,” Trini snapped. “I decide that.” Silence fell between them and Kim turned away again. Trini couldn't even look at her back. She stared at the rocks below her feet and thought over everything Kim had said. She hastily swiped the tears from her cheek. “So...when you say you're going away...you mean you're leaving everything...and me...” Her voice was too small for her liking, but she barely got the words out. She couldn't say what was actually happening at the moment. “...We were going to college together. We were gonna be together, do stupid college things together...you're just...not going to college now?”

 

“No.”

 

Trini closed her eyes. It was all too much, and she felt like the world was spinning around her. She finally understood how true the cliché was, and she hated it. “And this is a break up?” She didn't know how she was able to ask it, but she did, and she immediately prayed Kimberly wouldn't answer her. She wanted her denial.

 

“I-I'm sorry, Treen...I lo-”

 

“No.” She gave Kim's shoulder a shove. “You don't get to call me that, and you don't get to say that. You think you're a bitch, right? This is still about Amanda and Ty and who you used to be? Fine. Then at least bitch the fuck up and say the words to me!” Trini felt fire in her veins, and she hadn't felt that kind of anger in months. At least not when it hadn't been directed at something evil. She had been so...happy. And it crashed around her. She should have been expecting it, really. But all the sadness inside of her was packing itself away in the dark recesses of her heart, behind walls starting to rebuild themselves. She never should have let them down, not even for Kim. Maybe especially not for Kim. “ _Say it_ ,” she nearly hissed.

 

Kim turned around and she looked rightfully heartbroken over Trini's sudden shift in mood, but to Trini, Kimberly deserved it. Kim wiped her face again and took a breath. Keeping her gaze on Trini, she opened her mouth. “I'm sorry, Trini. I'm br-breaking up with you.” Then she spun around and put both hands to her face, and her shoulders started to shake.

 

Hearing it was worse. Hearing it was so much worse. And even worse than that was the fact that a part of Trini wanted to _comfort_ Kim. To reach over and take the girl into her arms, stroke her hair, and tell her everything would be okay. That would be a lie, though. Everything wouldn't be okay. Everything was so far from okay that Trini didn't know how to will her feet to walk her away from the car crash she had just been dragged into. She was dumped. All because, what? Kim couldn't let go of who she thought she was compared to who Trini and the boys _knew_ she was? Did Trini's opinion really matter so little in the long run? Or was Kim really hurting that badly that she couldn't see any of them? Maybe. And maybe Trini should have shown some sympathy and understood, but she was hurting far too much to be that open minded.

 

Kim had since sunken to her knees. Trini pulled up her yellow top and wiped her face dry. She had to go tell the boys that they'd lost their Pink Ranger. Soon. Before the coin found their new one. But her body was clay, and iron was welded to her feet, and just _moving_ was a feat. She got a few steps away before she stopped to look over her shoulder.

 

“There's something to add to your list of things to beat yourself up over,” she said, her voice sounding raw. “Breaking my-...” she couldn't even finish. She couldn't talk about that or say it out loud. But she could stick up for her teammates. “And the heartbreak Zack, Billy, and Jason are about to feel...” She wanted to say their names, to imprint that on Kimberly's mind. “Unless...were you planning on at least having the decency to tell them to their faces? Or are you just gonna leave?” Trini was being cruel and she knew it. She stared at Kim's back and watched as eventually Kim shook her head side to side.

 

“I can't,” the girl on the ground gasped out.

 

“Yeah, didn't think so.” Trini wanted to say one more thing. Have some final remark that Kim could remember for as long as she was gone. “Do you plan on coming back?”

 

Again a headshake.

 

Trini snorted. “Well. Goodbye, Kimberly Hart...” She trailed off. She couldn't come up with anything cruel to say, despite how badly she wanted to. But a brick must have shifted on one of those walls over her heart, because she felt all the ache suddenly, like lightning, and she took a gasp of air into her lungs. “I did love you,” she whimpered, before turning to run as fast as she could away from the scene.

 

It wasn't until she was with the guys, until she had told them, until she fell into Zack's arms, that she sobbed. She gripped onto his arms around her and lay her broken heart out for all three of them to see. They were the only safe ones anymore. They were the only thing that was real, that felt real. Yes, those walls that she had met them with were up again, but not as much around them. Her boys could see through the cracks, and she was okay with that. After all, she had to have something – someones – to hold onto, because she knew without them she would slide away.

 

She had felt so happy and warm as they left training. The sun had been out, blazing down on them, and they were all laughing and enjoying the end of their last summer being kids.

 

The end of innocence.

 


	2. The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied. This is gonna be 4 parts. This part also got away from me and it seemed like a good place to stop. Keep trusting me! 
> 
> Chapter title from a song of the same name by Garbage.
> 
> I'm forever thankful to have a friend that will not only read bits of this and tell me how it is, but talk it over with me and give me suggestions. She's the best!

**Five Years Later**

 

Six people walked across the cliffs at the old mine. They were laughing and calling out to one another, and the hot summer sun shone down on them. Trini was smiling and walking beside Zack, joking around and slamming their shoulders together as they walked. They walked further and soon came to the edge of the mine that met with the town.

 

“I'll see you guys later!” Vic raised a hand to wave at them and his red shirt rode up a little. Trini pointed and laughed, and he tugged it down as he took off in an opposite direction from the others.

 

"Bye, Kya!" She shouted out to the tall girl trailing behind Vic. She had dark brown skin, long braids wrapped into a bun on the back of her head, and an infectious smile back at Trini as she also waved. She followed after Vic, pulling up her pink basketball shorts.

 

“Trini!” A girl with a long, dark braid down her back jogged up from where she had been walking with Billy. She threw an arm around Trini's shoulders. “Mind if I come over and-”

 

Trini stopped dead in her tracks. The others stopped, too. (Billy crashed into Zack.) They all looked in the direction Trini's dark eyes were stuck to, and they saw a woman in dark jeans and a white tank top leaning against a propped up motorcycle. Her short hair swayed with the light breeze that whipped around them, and a pink helmet hung from one of the handlebars. The woman in question stood and took a step forward, slipping her hands into her back pockets.

 

“Hey, Trini.” Her gaze swept the others and her lips lifted in a small smile. “Hi Billy. Zack.” Her eyes lingered on the other girl for a moment before moving back to Trini. Trini just stared. Her jaw was clenched tight and she had reached over to grip the side of Zack's shirt in her fist. She couldn't speak. Did she want to speak?

 

“Hello, Kim,” Billy finally said, breaking the silence. He smiled tightly and gave a small wave. Kim waved back.

 

Zack put a hand to Trini's back and looked away.

 

The dark-braided girl looked confusedly between them all, but then she seemed to realize something and she turned a glare at this stranger.

 

Kim looked uneasy. She took another step closer to Trini. “Do you have time to talk?”

 

Trini looked Kim over slowly, her eyes taking the other girl in after so many years, and she slowly shook her head. No, she couldn't do it. She couldn't be thrown into another terrible conversation. She hated being put on the spot. Even more so since their last talk. She let herself feel grounded with Zack's shirt in her hand and her other friend's arm around her shoulders still, tightening to remind Trini she's there. She looked at Zack. “Let's go.” And she started walking, tugging the others along. Billy walked behind them, awkwardly, and waved at Kim again. They were a good ways down the road when Trini started to relax slightly. Her mind was still reeling. Why was Kimberly back now? Why hadn't Jason warned them? Warned her? He was the only one that kept up with her over the years, after all. None of the others had wanted to. Though she supposed Billy had only done so out of solidarity. But it was only then, when she had started to relax, had started to let the tension go, that a roar of a motorcycle sounded behind them. Kim came up beside them and slowed almost to a stop.

 

“Trini, please.”

 

“She doesn't want to talk to you,” the girl beside Trini almost growled protectively.

 

“And you are?” Kim sounded annoyed, but she was clearly trying to not let it show.

 

“Tommy. And I know who you are, and if my girl here doesn't wanna talk to you then you should keep rollin'.”

 

Kim rolled her eyes. “Zack...”

 

Zack still didn't spare her a glance. His voice came out cold. “Hit the road, Jack.”

 

Trini felt a fondness fall over her for her friends. She knew Tommy was looking out for her, after having heard some of what went down, and she knew Zack had been hurt by Kim's exit, too. He'd been so angry for Trini, and angry for himself. Zack was so like Trini in so many ways, but he let his heart and soul show more than she did, and he relied on the people he showed it to not to break his heart. And Kimberly had. He'd never let go of that anger.

 

The four continued to walk, and Kim continued to roll at their sides, struggling to stay upright at the slow pace. She kept stopping to catch herself and let them get ahead, then moved up along their sides again.

 

“Trini. Talk to me,” she begged in some form each time she reached them. Trini continued to ignore her.

 

The group rounded into the trailer park. Kim parked her bike and ran behind them still asking Trini to speak to her, look at her. Trini felt anger rising up her throat. Couldn't Kim get the picture? That Trini wasn't going to give her anything? And why had she needed to follow them and learn where Trini lived? Before they could get to the lot Trini lived on, she spun around to face her ex-girlfriend. Kimberly stumbled to a stop and stared at her wide-eyed.

 

“Stop,” Trini growled out. “Stop following me. I'm not going to talk to you, so go...wherever you came from.” The others stood by trying to not watch or listen, but Zack stormed off to his own trailer, the door slamming shut behind him. Billy looked back and forth between the two women several times before backing away and walking to the trailer beside Zack's. Tommy stayed at Trini's side. She slid her arm down and took Trini's hand, and Trini squeezed Tommy's in thanks. She wasn't sure she could handle Tommy leaving her and Kim alone. But she'd said all she planned to say anyway, so she turned and started towards the trailer Billy had disappeared into.

 

“I won't give up 'til you talk to me!” Kim shouted after her.

 

Trini said nothing. Tommy turned to give Kim the middle finger.

 

“Inside,” Trini muttered to Tommy. They walked up the small front stoop and into Trini's home. She closed the door, locked it, and leaned back against it. A wave of relief washed through her and she let the door bear her weight, and all that had been added to her shoulders. Her mind was spinning. She had always wondered if she'd see Kimberly again one day, but it was something she had thought about much more in the first couple of years. As time went by, the wonder started to fade, and over time she rarely thought about Kim at all. But suddenly it was the most dominant thought on her mind, and she hated it. She hated feeling angry and weak and hurt over something that had happened a lifetime ago. They had only been together for six months. Trini had since lived without Kimberly for five years. Why should it matter to her anymore?

 

“Want me to stay or go?” Tommy's careful voice hit her ears, and Trini opened her eyes to look at the other girl.

 

“I need to be alone,” she whispered out, her voice hoarse. “Sorry.”

 

“Nah, no apologies.” Tommy reached out and ruffled her hair, then kissed the side of her head at her temple. “Text when you need me.” She reached around Trini for the doorknob, and Trini moved off the door.

 

“If she's out there....please don't do anything. Just....go,” Trini said, knowing Tommy.

 

Tommy mocked a gasp and held a hand to her chest. “Moi? Start shit?” Then she had a shit eating grin. “Fine, you got my word.” She yanked the door open and looked out. “Don't see her. See? I got this.” She leaned her head back and closed her eyes before shouting, “Peace out, B-Rad!”

 

“Oh! Goodbye, Tommy!” He shouted back.

 

“Bye Trini. It'll be okay,” she said a little more seriously, before walking out the door and down the stoop. Trini smiled softly and closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh and put her hands on either side of her head.

 

“Fuck. My. Life.”

 

* * *

 

Everyone assumed Trini and Zack would end up living together, but if so she'd probably definitely kill him. Plus he was messy. And a boy. Billy was a boy, but he was neat and picked up after himself. Except in the spare room that became his cave, but she never went in there. They worked, because they both liked things clean and in order. They didn't like things moving around or out of place, so that their home felt familiar at all times. And when Billy had his country music playing a little too loud, Trini just put her headphones on and blasted her own music. It was a good fit, the two of them, and she liked having him around. Zack still crashed on the couch all the time, despite living just next door, but he was respectful of their home, and he took his shoes off at the door like Billy always requested. It worked. It was good. It was home.

 

People always had preconceptions about life in a trailer park, but it was actually not as bad as some would think. The trailer they lived in was in good condition, and they paid a fair rent for it. It hadn't been easy to talk Billy into living with her at first. He would have been content to just stay at his mother's house, but Mama Cranston wanted him to step out into the world, and she helped ease Billy into the idea. He had liked the idea that he would have Trini so close by. So they scoured places they could live. Zack told them when the place next to him became available to rent, and in no time they were signing a lease. Trini had just been happy not to have to move back home from the dorms.

 

Life had been good. Trini had her boys, and she had Jason still even though he wasn't a ranger anymore. She was sure she'd never lose him. Then Vic came into their lives, and he was a sweet, kind-hearted leader. In some ways he reminded Trini of Jason, but he was still his own person. He laughed a lot. Smiled a lot. He liked to tell jokes, and liked even more when he got laughs. The rangers had needed time to adjust to him being a part of the group, but in the end he became a part of their family. He even got along with Jason. 

 

Long before Vic joined the team, Kya showed up. She was like Trini in a lot of ways; guarded, careful, and stubborn to a fault. She was also a lot like Zack. She could be boisterous, playful, and louder than life. It took her time to adjust to being a ranger, and it took her some time to acclimate into the group, but she had found her place with them, and Trini couldn't imagine the team without her. She only held a small, tiny grudge in the beginning over Kya being the new pink ranger, but that faded fast.

 

Then there was Tommy. Their green ranger. She had shown up halfway through Trini's freshman year of college, and stubbornly pushed her way into the group, and they all loved her. Trini loved being a ranger with her friends. She trusted each one of them with her life, and she had let them deep into her heart. Sometimes she wondered if they were too old to continue being Power Rangers, if maybe she should let that part of her life go, but she just couldn't. She couldn't give it up. She loved it more than anything. When not saving Angel Grove, and the world, Trini worked at the local bookstore. She was waiting for an opening at the Department of Family and Children Services so she could put her college degree to good use, but until then she didn't mind what she was doing. Sure, she hated dealing with people, and maybe she had picked the wrong career for that, but she liked _helping_ people. And she liked helping kids. Someone had to, after all.

 

It was the evening after she had seen her ghost of the past, and Trini was curled up on the couch in the living room. She had a book in her lap, but she couldn't focus enough to read it. She was still angry, and she was curious, and a small part of her felt bittersweet over the old memories of Kim that she couldn't get rid of. She remembered their meeting, their close friendship, their first kiss...so many memories of their time together. And of course the memories of her heart and future being shattered. Why did Kim have to show up out of nowhere and throw her off track again? Did Jason know?

 

With narrowed brows she picked up her phone and sent him a text.

 

**Trini: you fucking traitor**

**Trini: did you know?**

**Jason: I swear I didn't.**

**Jason: She showed up here after she saw you. I wanted to check on you but she was here for a long time. I'm sorry T.**

**Jason: I would have warned you. I swear.**

**Trini: fine. thanks.**

**Trini: you two have a nice talk? good reunion?**

**Jason: I told her she shouldn't have ambushed you.**

**Jason: I haven't heard from her in over a year before today. I know you think we talk every day, but I told you all this. I'm on your side.**

**Jason: But she needs someone too and I can't tell her no.**

**Trini: yeah yeah you're in love with my ex gf**

**Jason: I'm not! Jeez Trini!**

**Trini: really? jeez? ok whatever homeboy**

**Trini: and thanks. the love is real**

**Jason: Love you too T.**

**Jason: Oh. She asked if Tommy is your girlfriend.**

**Trini: what'd you say**

**Jason: The truth.  
**

**Trini: shoulda lied and made her mad  
**

**Jason: Too late.**

**Trini: bro rights revoked  
**

**Jason: Liar.  
**

**Trini: but am i**

 

Trini dropped her phone onto the couch and sighed, letting her head fall back into the pillows. So. After five years Kimberly Hart was back in Angel Grove. What was she supposed to do with that?

 

“Trini?”

 

She looked up from her moping and saw Billy standing in front of her in his Iron Man pajamas. She smiled softly. “Yeah, B?”

 

“I should ask you if you want to talk.”

 

“Not really, but thank you.”

 

He smiled. “Was that the right thing to say?”

 

“You nailed it,” she assured him.

 

“Trini?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think you should go talk to Zack. He was very upset,” Billy suggested, looking at his socked feet. Trini glanced in the direction of Zack's trailer and let out a sigh. She probably should. Though, that meant possibly continuing to talk about... _her_...and Trini wasn't sure she could. Who was she kidding, she'd be thinking about her all night anyway. Maybe Zack could be a distraction.

 

“You're right. I'll go make sure he's not halfway through a bottle or something.” She got up and held out her fist, and Billy bumped it with his own. “Goodnight, Billy.”

 

“Goodnight, Trini. Tell Zack I said goodnight as well, please.” He turned and padded down the hallway for his bedroom.

 

Trini looked down at herself in her boxers and Metallica tee shirt and shrugged. Nothing he hadn't seen her in before. She left her yellow slippers on and walked out the front door. She looked around cautiously, almost expecting to see her ex, but was relieved to see no one around. Trini walked off the porch and across the gravel to Zack's trailer. She opened the storm door and knocked heavily. It took knocking a second time and calling out to him, “Zack! It's me, open up!” for him to do so. When he did, he definitely looked like he'd had a rough night so far. He was wearing worn, torn pajama pants and a white tee that had stains on it of who knows what. He squinted out of his dark trailer at her.

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Let me in.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Uhh...because I said so?” She pushed past him and stared around the dark home. “Ever hear of lights?”

 

“Trini, go away,” he mumbled.

 

“Wow. It's _my_ ex-girlfriend that showed up out of the blue, but you're the one having a pity party.” She picked up a half-empty bottle of whiskey and raised a brow at him.

 

“So I'm not allowed to be pissed off, too?”

 

“Of course you can be, but you can't drink yourself to sleep and brood in the dark.” She walked over and flipped a light switch, then took the bottle to the kitchen to put it away. “I know you're mad at her.”

 

“Yeah, and?” He flopped down on his old couch and crossed his arms. He looked like a petulant child. She moved to sit beside him, and she stared at the browned, old bowl of potpourri sitting on his coffee table.

 

“And...if anyone gets that, it's me. So if you wanna talk about it, we can. If you don't, we can chill.” She glanced over and watched him consider it. He played with his chipped thumbnail and chewed his bottom lip, and after a moment his body relaxed and he looked back at her.

 

“Let's chill,” he nodded. “Movie?”

 

“Okay. You pick.” She pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and shook it out to wrap around herself. Zack turned the TV on and pulled up Netflix. He scrolled around for awhile, finally settling on a cheap action movie, then he leaned back. The opening credits were still rolling when he frowned and tugged on the blanket.

 

“Share, rude.”

 

“Say please, ruder,” she shot back. She didn't resist letting him pull some of the blanket though, and he soon was under it at her side.

 

She tried to keep her focus on the movie, let it pull her in, but it was hard. For one, it was a terrible movie, and for two, her mind kept winning. She managed to get through almost half of it when she realized Zack was fast asleep. She let herself smile and pulled the blanket higher up over both of them. Then she leaned over so her head was on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. With a deep breath, she was out in no time. With Zack at her side she was able to sleep peacefully, and only minorly dreamt of one Kimberly Ann Hart.

 


	3. Heavily Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. Funny story. I'm an idiot and forgot about having a pink ranger in the last chapter. I edited it and added her in briefly at two parts, but there is a pink ranger I promise!
> 
> Enjoy this next part. There's lots of angst happening in this chapter. I personally feel crappy about this chapter, but it could be because I've stared at it so much and it's my BIG chapter so I wanted a lot from it. You tell me!
> 
> Chapter title is a song by The Veronicas.

Trini awoke with a crick in her neck and drool on the arm of her shirt. She looked down at Zack's head, hanging at what must have been an uncomfortable angle, against Trini's arm. She huffed and shoved him away. Zack snapped up and looked around, whipping his head back and forth. When he realized it was only Trini he gave a grunt and flopped back down with his head on the arm of the couch. She heard him snoring again only moments later. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep quite so easily so she stood up and stretched her body out. She reached her arms up high and leaned her head back and listed to everything pop. Then she stretched forward and leaned down to hear herself pop in another direction. Cracking her neck to both sides, Trini headed for the front door and let herself out. Zack would find her later.

 

The early morning sunlight blinded Trini. She whined to herself and rubbed at her sleep filled eyes as she started to walk towards her trailer. When her vision cleared up she noticed the sunlight hitting something silver and she couldn't help but look over. It was a part of a motorcycle. Not just any motorcycle. Kim's motorcycle. And Kim sat in the dirt beside it....was she counting pieces of gravel? What was she even doing there so early?

 

Trini rolled her eyes and stopped for a moment. “You miss the sign that says 'No Loitering'?”

 

At the sound of Trini's voice, Kim jumped to her feet and brushed herself off. “Trini! Good morning!”

 

“And goodbye,” Trini replied, her voice cold still. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with any of Kim right then. She started to go up her front stoop, and Kim rushed over and stood beside the old, wooden railing that led up. She placed a hand on it.

 

“I thought maybe you still liked to go out early and do yoga, so I-”

 

“I'm goin' back to bed. Someone had to be up late with Zack who was pissed off about an old friend showing up out of nowhere.” Trini paused on the last step, arms crossed over her chest. It was only then she realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Or proper pants. Ah well, she didn't care.

 

“Zack...was upset?” Kim's brows pinched together out of concern and Trini barked a laugh.

 

“What? You think the guys were cool with your disappearing act? Think they wouldn't care?”

 

“N-no, I....I mean, I didn't think that, I-”

 

“Save it. I'm goin' back to bed.” Trini stepped onto the platform of their front stoop.

 

“Please wait,” Kim begged. She moved around so that she was standing in front of the steps. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you. You don't even know...I just...really want to talk to you. Please, Trini.”

 

Trini turned and looked at Kim, and really studied her. She had gotten older, they all had, but Kim _looked_ older. And maybe, on the rare occasions that she imagined it, she had always pictured Kim returning with the same young face. It was illogical, but Trini had no other image to bring up. However, Kim's face had changed. Her cheeks were a little fuller, and her eyes a little wiser. Her hair, while roughly the same length, was cut differently. There was a scar above her top lip. Not a big one, or even very prominent, it was just a wisp. But Trini noticed it. There were more holes in Kim's ears, and a few tattoos along her arms. Trini didn't look at them long enough to see what they were. Her gaze traveled back to Kim's eyes, eyes that were pleading with her, and she asked herself if they were a little lighter than they had been.

 

Trini blinked out of it and dropped her eyes. “Not sure how many times I've gotta say it, but I don't wanna talk to you.” She walked inside as fast as her feet would let her, and she slammed the door shut. And locked it. All three locks. (Billy insisted.) She threw herself onto the couch and pulled the blanket over her legs, she was suddenly chilled to the bone.

 

She skipped going out for yoga. Instead she tried some meditation on the living room floor in the quiet before Billy got up. Once he did, and came out towards the kitchen for his morning Fruit Loops (because it's Power Ranger food), she had him check to see if Kimberly was still outside. She wasn't. He didn't ask any questions and went back to preparing his breakfast, and Trini went to take a shower and get dressed. Once clean, she went to check on Zack and make sure he was up for the day, then she took off for a morning walk. She made her way into town and thought about everything for awhile. She really thought she was over Kim and the anger she had over the entire situation, but then she couldn't be so sure. Otherwise, why would the other girl be so hard to shake from her mind? Why not speak to Kimberly once more and get some real closure, and be done with it altogether?

 

She didn't want to admit that it was because she _was_ still so hurt over it all. And how could she not be? Anyone would still be hurt after getting dumped so suddenly! Why, why did her ex have to be such an impulsive, stubborn person??

 

Trini huffed as she pushed the door open into Krispy Kreme, but she breathed in the sugary air deeply and let it calm her. Krispy Kreme could fix anything. It was like they channeled the crystal's power right into their bat-...wait, did they? That would be a... _bad_ thing, right? Trini forgot she was standing at the entrance, and the door opened again. She quickly moved through the restaurant to the front where she could order her food. She got two glazed donuts, she was a simple kind of girl, and a big coffee and took them to find a table.

 

Only.

 

Sitting at one of the middle tables, with that petulant smirk on her lips, was Kimberly Hart.

 

“Good idea,” she spoke to Trini. “The one's I got you are kinda cold now.” She wrinkled her nose and looked down at them, then back up to Trini.

 

Trini felt anger rise inside of her and she marched over. “What the hell are you doing here?! With my donuts and my coffee??

 

“I'm trying to get you to talk to me. Please, just stay.”

 

“People don't always stay when you ask them to, do they?” Trini snapped.

 

Kim's eyes closed for a moment. “I deserve that.” They opened again, and her gaze pleaded with Trini. “I won't stop trying.”

 

If Kim was anything like she used to be, Trini knew that was true. “Fine! Fine! If I sit here, if I talk to you, for fifteen minutes, will you leave me the fuck alone?!”

 

“Okay,” Kim nodded. She made room for Trini at the table, cold donuts and coffee out of the way, and gestured for the empty chair. Trini sat down and put her food on the table, then she leaned back in her chair, glare in her eyes and lips in an even line. And she waited. “Thank you,” Kim started. She leaned her elbows to the table and folded her hands under her chin. “So...hi.” Obviously, she was expecting a response. Trini raised an eyebrow. “O-okay...listen, I really can't tell you I'm sorry enough. What I did....it was crappy to you. Really crappy. But you have to know that I never wanted to hurt you like that. _I_ was hurting. A lot. The only thing that truly made me happy was when I was with you, but that...”

 

“Wasn't enough?” Trini's voice was sharp when she finally used it.

 

“No! No, it...wasn't healthy. For me. And I knew staying around Angel Grove wasn't going to make me happy. I knew if I'd asked you to leave with me you might have done it, and I didn't want to make you choose like that. I knew you liked being a-” Her eyes shot around them briefly. “An 'artist', a lot more than I did.”

 

“You loved it, too sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes. And that first...piece...that was the best,” she smiled wistfully. “But I really didn't want to be...an 'artist'. I didn't want that holding me down here, you know?”

 

“That, and me?” Trini asked, tearing apart a donut angrily.

 

“Trini.” Kim sighed and shook her head. Her hands fell into her lap. “I wasn't happy. Being with you guys was better, but I still wasn't happy. I wish I had been. I wish I hadn't needed this time to figure myself out. I wish I could have stayed here with you and seen where things would have gone with us. But life doesn't always work out perfectly.”

 

“So you abandoned it all and went...where, again?” Trini stuffed a piece of donut in her mouth, but it tasted terrible. She wasn't sure anything would taste good at the moment. Hearing Kim say all of that made Trini feel things for the other girl, and she didn't want to. She wanted to stay angry and bitter over it. She wanted Kim to be the enemy. It was easier that way.

 

“Well, first I went down to L.A. I figured...big city, get lost...and I got lost a lot. I stayed at a youth hostel for a month, then went to another one, and while I was doing that I got a job. Met someone through work, we became roommates in this terrible, _terrible_ apartment.” Kim almost laughed softly at that memory, and Trini just watched her, and listened. “I stayed there for a year before I realized I hated it. I hadn't saved up much, but I had enough. My parents kept wanting to send me all this money, but I was trying to make it on my own. Jason came down for a weekend-”

 

Trini snorted at that. She remembered when he did that, and didn't tell them where he was going. It only came out a year or so ago.

 

“And, um, he helped me come up with a plan. He also forced me to take some money which I paid back as soon as I could. After he left I wrapped things up in L.A. and started traveling north. My car broke down somewhere outside Fresno County, and it needed a new transmission. So I was arguing with my parents over the phone about getting it fixed, and the guy at the shop had this beautiful bike for sale. It needed some exterior work, but...something about it called to me. So we worked out a deal, and I gave him my car for the bike. Oh man, my parents were _furious_ , but I didn't care.” She lifted a shoulder in a shrug, and Trini just shook her head. It sounded like something Kimberly would do, one hundred percent. “Anyways, I had to downsize my stuff, so my dad drove out to me and took most of it home with him. I stayed in a hotel the whole time and let my parents pay for it. I wanted a bit of luxury.

 

“Once Dad had my stuff and headed back home, I strapped my pack to the bike and continued north. I stopped in San Francisco for awhile, got a job, saved up some more money. It was hard there, cause everything was so expensive, but I really loved the city. I think you would too, Treen. It was, uh...oh...” She faded at the even harder glare Trini was sending her for using that name. “Sorry. Do you...want to hear more? Should I keep going?”

 

“Why don't you tell me how all this worked out for you? Did you find what you were looking for?”

 

“I think I did. Well, most of it.” She blushed and looked down, but kept on. “I learned how to be on my own, take care of myself, and to really not care what people think of me. That was a really hard lesson to learn, but now I only...slightly care what some people think...like you.”

 

“You don't wanna know what I think about you, trust me,” Trini said, taking a sip of her coffee.

 

“Other than you hate me?”

 

“I don't hate you. I never even think about you anymore,” Trini lied. “Yeah, I hated you a whole lot the first couple years, but time makes that shit fade. The memories, the feelings...you find new memories and new feelings with other people.”

 

She watched Kim open her mouth, but close it again and shake her head. Then she cleared her throat. “I guess you're still a...'artist'?”

 

“Yeah, I am. It's my calling and I'm stickin' with it. Plus, I've got a team that relies on me and I don't wanna let them down. Or hurt them.” She was making pointed digs at Kimberly, and they both knew it.

 

“And...the others? That girl? They're all...”

 

“Not at liberty to say,” Trini said, being a smart ass. “Can't go revealing anyone's identities.”

 

“Right...right...but there's another Pink?”

 

“There's been a couple.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Colors don't get retired or some shit,” Trini added.

 

“No. No, of course not.”

 

Trini let out a long sigh and relaxed back in her chair. The best that she could, all things considered. “It wasn't easy. Seeing someone else in that color. Don't think we were all that fair to her at the beginning, but we had to learn. Things change, you either go with it or you fall behind. Gotta accept that things are different than you left them.”

 

“I know. I wouldn't expect otherwise,” Kim said, still not looking up. “Jason...he wouldn't tell me much. He said he couldn't betray all of your trusts like that. So...I don't know much. But I would think all the time about all of you. About how Zack was doing, and his mom. I'd think about Billy. Wonder what he'd blown up lately.” That got a laugh out of Trini. “And you....I'd just....wonder if you were smiling, because I always loved your smile. Or if you had gone into Social Services like you wanted to. Or...if you'd fallen in love with someone...”

 

Trini purposefully ignored the last part. “Well Billy did almost blow up the trailer after we moved in. We banned explosives since then. And, I don't think he'd mind me saying it, but Zack's mom died about eight months after you left. It was really hard on him, obviously. But we were all there and we helped him through it.” She studied Kim some more and saw a tear fall down her cheek, and reflex almost had Trini reaching out to brush it away. She clasped her hands in her lap instead. “He's okay now. I mean, for Zack.”

 

“That's...good,” she sniffled. “I wish I'd been there for him, too.”

 

“You should tell him that,” Trini replied. “He's gonna yell at you a lot, but then he'll be glad to see you. He's missed you a lot.”

 

“I've missed him like...a hole in my heart. All of you.” More tears were sliding down Kimberly's cheeks, and Trini felt more unease. The silence thundered between them for a few minutes, then Kim spoke again. “No matter where I went...I never stopped thinking about my first love,” she said softly. “I dated some people, but something was always...off. Are you...have you...been dating?”

 

“Ohh, I don't think so. You don't get to ask me that,” Trini shook her head. Of course, she had dated. She'd even had two long(ish) relationships. But she wasn't ready to talk about any of that with Kim. Not that soon. And she definitely didn't want to hear or think about anyone Kimberly had dated. Nuh uh.

 

“Okay.” Kim sounded dejected. Trini didn't have the time to care.

 

“So this good? I listened some, we talked...now you'll leave me alone?”

 

“Yes, Trinity, if that's what you want.” Kim looked up and they held a tight gaze. “I'll leave you alone now.”

 

Trini couldn't look away for several beats. Everything felt so thick, and intense, and that small part of her still wanted to comfort her ex-girlfriend. But she couldn't. This wasn't _her_ Kim in front of her anymore. This was new Kim, and Trini didn't know New Kim. She didn't want to. So she pushed her chair out, noisily, and got to her feet. “Thanks.” She hesitated, wanting to say something more, what she wasn't sure, but something. Instead, she picked up her coffee. “Go see Zack.” Then she turned and walked out of the Krispy Kreme, and Kimberly didn't follow.

 

* * *

 

 

When Trini got home from Krispy Kreme all she wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep for awhile. There was way too much to think about and unpack from her conversation with Kim, but she didn't want to do it yet. She was thankful that Billy was off at work so the house would be quiet and empty. She went into her room and kicked off her shoes, shed her jeans, and took off her bra. Then she crawled into her bed and snuggled against her pillow. She would deal with her thoughts later. Right then she would sleep.

 

And then there was knocking on her bedroom door. Followed by Billy calling to her. “Trini! Trini, are you in there? I assume you are because the door is closed. Trini! You have a visitor!” More knocking. “Trini, Kim is here.”

 

Trini bolted up in bed. Her room was dark. Had she really slept all day? Apparently so. And what did he mean by Kim was _there_? Kim wasn't supposed to be there. That got her all riled up again, and she threw the blankets off of herself and jumped out of bed. She swung her door open to reveal a startled Billy. “What?”

 

“Kim. She's here.” He looked anxious and she held a hand up.

 

“Okay, I'll deal with it. It's fine, B.” She tried to calm him while she herself was far from calm. He quickly retreated into his cave. Trini stomped out of her room, clad only in her boxers and tee, and she found Kim standing by the door. “What the hell?!” Her hands found her hips. “We had a deal!”

 

“I know.” Kim moved forward, but stopped quickly when Trini held up her hand. “But I was thinking over our conversation and everything we said and didn't say, and...I don't want to leave you alone, Trini. I want to know you again. I want us to be friends.”

 

“That's not what I agreed to!”

 

“Please!” Kim looked like she could start crying again.

 

“Please, what?! Please rearrange my entire life just because you came back?!”

 

“No! Please let me be in your life!”

 

“You chose not to be! Remember that?!” Trini knew their shouting was probably upsetting Billy, and found herself right when loud country music started to play.

 

“I know! I know what I did then! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?” The taller girl was crying then and Trini shook her head in disbelief.

 

“Say it all you want, doesn't mean I have to accept your apology.”

 

“What will it take?”

 

“ _God_ , Kim! You haven't changed!”

 

“Okay! I'm still a horrible person! Is that what you want to hear from me? I definitely was then! And that's why I left! That's why I couldn't come back to you!” Kim was yelling back, desperately.

 

“No! You _weren't_ a horrible person! That person you think you were? You're not that person anymore! I don't know you now, but you stopped being that person when we took care of Rita! When we were dating. When I was falling...you're not her. And if you keep beating yourself up over something you did when you were a kid? You'll never get passed it. You dumped me and went on some journey to find yourself, and here you're back as the same person! You might like to think you've changed, but you _haven't_. And not because you're a horrible person! You're still unable to let go! You're still reckless, and selfish! That's why I won't do this, Kim! Because you can't accept that I said no, and you're pushing and pushing! If you had changed, you wouldn't have come back to open old wounds. You want to try and become friends, but...I just can't handle all of your drama anymore.” Trini knew she may have been harsh, but she didn't know how else to get her point across.

 

“I'm not...trying to be reckless and selfish..” Kim was hugging herself tightly and looking all over the room. Everywhere but at Trini. “Or maybe I am. I...I never stopped loving you, Trini.”

 

“Don't.”

 

“You've...changed.” Kim's eyes settled on Trini, she could feel it, but Trini didn't look back.

 

“I grew up. Faster than I should have.”

 

“Because you're a Power Ranger?”

 

Trini gulped and looked to the floor, before looking up and meeting Kimberly's eyes. “And because I lost my best friend, my teammate, and girlfriend all at once. Go Kim. Please.”

 

“No.”

 

“Kimberly! This is not going to happen! I don't trust you! A small part of me still _hates_ you! How the fuck are we supposed to get passed that?”

 

“I think you should go,” came a voice behind them. They both whipped around and found Billy standing there, wringing his hands. “Kimberly. I think you should leave.”

 

“Wh-what? Billy...” She tried to object, but he shook his head.

 

“Goodnight,” he said.

 

Kim took another look at Trini, but she turned her head and looked away. She was suddenly filled with gratefulness for her roommate and friend.

 

“Okay...goodnight,” Kim said dejectedly, before turning and going out the door.

 

Only when it closed behind her did Trini start to sink to the floor. She stepped forward to catch herself on the couch and sat on the arm of it, rubbing her face. It had been too much. Too much hurt and anger forced onto her with Kim showing up out of nowhere like that. It wasn't how she wanted to wake from her nap. She felt tears on her cheeks, but she ignored them. It felt good to say everything to Kim that had been building up over five years, but it also felt horrible. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her hands fell to her lap and her eyes opened, and she noticed Billy standing there with his arms out.

 

“Do you need a hug? That was bad right? Usually Zack would-” Trini slammed into his arms and held on tight, trying to keep the rest of her tears at bay. “I won't let her in again. I don't like that she hurts your feelings. I don't like that she left us.”

 

“I don't like it either, B,” she gasped out.

 

* * *

 

“I'll tell ya what your problem is.”

 

Trini sat on her bed, back against the wall and blankets piled around her, and Tommy lay sprawled across the bed with her hand propping up her head. “I'm sure you will,” Trini replied dryly.

 

“I mean, aside from the obvious 'you're so hot your ex can't stay away' and all.”

 

“She did. For five years.”

 

“I'm talkin' about now, keep up. Your problem is...drumroll please..” Tommy took it upon herself to drumroll the bed before, “You're still in love with her.”

 

“What?! Have you been _listening_ at all?” Trini had to sit up from the wall with all her offense.

 

“Yup. And here's the truth bomb. You're not over her or what happened.” Tommy raised a hand to quiet Trini's objection. “I know you think you are, but it's clear to all of us that you aren't. You're still so angry, and I think...sad. It's why no relationships have worked out for you since she left. You think everyone you love, us aside, is gonna leave you when you're happy. And I understand, I do. You have every right to feel that way. But now she's here and she's trying to make things right. She's not pushing you to pick up where you left off. She's asking you to let her into your life again and learn who each other is. You've both changed. God, you're not teenagers anymore, and that is a big difference. I love you, T. I want you to be happy. I think a part of you has been missing since the day she left and...I'd like to meet that side of you. No one is saying jump back into her arms, and you never have to if you don't want to, but spend time with her. Listen to her. And let her know how you've felt all these years. Without yelling. Consider letting her back into the family. Just consider it. She's not asking for anything more than that.”

 

Trini leaned back again to let Tommy's abnormally long speech sink in. She wanted to argue every point of it, deny every point of it, but Tommy knew her too well for that. Maybe Tommy knew Trini more than Trini did. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

 

“But it feels like she is asking for more,” Trini said. “It feels...suffocating, her asking for anything.”

 

“Because you're not over it.”

 

“But I was! I know I was.”

 

“Weren't.”

 

“Ass,” Trini muttered.

 

“I mean...you can see it if you want, it's pretty big,” Tommy said idly starting to roll over.

 

“I will kick you off this bed.”

 

“You can't kick your best friend off the bed for tellin' the truth.”

 

“Zack's my best friend,” Trini said.

 

“Ouch.”

 

Trini sighed and nudged Tommy's leg with her toes. “Okay so what if...some of that is true?”

 

“Then you give her an honest chance. Be open.”

 

“What if I do that...and she leaves again?” Trini hated how small her voice sounded, but the question had been circling the back of her mind.

 

“Then we pick you up. It's what family's for.” Tommy reached out and set her hand on Trini's knee. “We got you.”

 

“I was pretty cruel to her.”

 

“She was cruel to you, had it comin'.”

 

“I think I need more time to think about all of it.”

 

“You take your time, T. Meanwhile, training.”

 

“Ughhh I have been training for over five and a half years, when will it end?!”

 

* * *

 

 

A week and a half went by and Trini hadn't heard from or seen Kimberly once. She must have gotten her point across. In that time Trini gave a lot of thought to what Tommy said, and she realized that the girl had a lot of good points. And some of them were true. (Maybe all of them, but she wasn't going that far.) And the thing was, Trini _wanted_ to see Kim again. She almost felt disappointed that Kim wasn't pursuing her still. Almost. So maybe it was time to give up and try to talk to Kim again. For real. Without the chip on her shoulder that she was so fond of. But actually reaching out was something that she wasn't sure she could do. It was like admitting defeat, and Trini never admitted defeat.

 

It was almost a week longer before she gave in and texted Jason.

 

**Trini: pass a message to kim for me  
**

**Trini: tell her i'll meet her at kk tomorrow morning  
**

**Trini: 9  
**

**Jason: You sure?  
**

**Trini: no but do it  
**

**Jason: Okay. I'll tell her.**

**Jason: She say's she'll be there. And that I can give you her number if you want it.  
**

**Trini: sure  
**

Once Jason sent her Kim's number Trini plugged it into her phone and stared at it for awhile. She didn't know if she should text then or not. Maybe just wait until morning when they saw one another. But something about texting felt easier, and it seemed like a good way to bridge everything.

 

**Trini: hey, it's trini  
**

**Kim: oh! hey!**

**Kim: was that too much? felt like too much...**

**Trini: not too much**

**Kim: i'm looking forward to tomorrow.**

**Trini: yeah?**

**Kim: of course.**

**Kim: honestly I didn't expect i'd get the chance.**

**Trini: yeah well don't fuck it up  
**

**Kim: I'll try not to. really I will**

**Trini: i was kidding**

**Trini: sorry**

**Kim: no, don't be. I have to get used to you again.**

**Trini: might take some time**

**Kim: i've got all the time in the world  
**

**Kim: i'm not going anywhere anytime soon**

**Trini: guess we'll see bout that**

 


	4. Without You I'm A Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter! It's longer than the others. Warning for light smut. I really hope you like it! 
> 
> Chapter title from Without You by My Darkest Days (sooo perfect you should listen)  
> Chapter quotes from Arms by Christina Perri (also perfect) (really all the songs I've used are perfect, and they don't include the rest of my playlist for this story >.> )
> 
> (I wanted to add more scenes with the background characters, because I love the new rangers, especially Kya, but I wasn't sure that people wanted to see that so I'm leaving it as it is!)

 

_"I never thought that You would be the one to hold my heart_  
_But you came around_  
_And you knocked me off the ground from the start"_

 

* * *

“Thank you for meeting me again.”

 

Trini stared across the small table at Kimberly, and she shrugged. “I mean, it's whatever.” She wasn't sure what to say to the other girl. She still wasn't sure she even wanted to be there, but in her time thinking she reminded herself that Kim had been in a really bad place. And yeah, it hurt like hell, and Trini wished Kim hadn't had to leave in order to fix herself, but they all had to survive the best way they knew how. Apparently Kim's best way had been to leave. “So what happened after San Francisco?” Her attention fell to the coffee in her hand. She could only look at Kim for so long without feeling all the pain like it was yesterday.

 

“I stayed there for a year and a half. Then I continued north. I stayed in some places along the way, never for long. I eventually ended up in a small town in Oregon, and it...it was small, but not suffocating like Angel Grove. No one knew me. I could be anyone I wanted. It was like that everywhere I went, but this place was different. I met all these people who genuinely seemed to like me as I was. I ended up working at a bar, and the owner knew someone with a little cabin, and they let me stay there for real cheap. It was...beautiful. No neighbors nearby, no busy roads....I figured out how to do repairs on my bike and make it look better. I made friends with this girl who was a tattoo artist and she gave me my first tattoo. Then five more.”

 

Trini's eyes rose up and she looked at the ink on Kimberly's arms. On her right was a dark road with trees that wound up her upper arm, and it was beautiful. Her wrist had a yellow bird. On the outer side of her lower left arm was a phoenix done in beautiful colors or red, yellow, and blue. Words were done around her left bicep, and Trini could only see enough to realize they were words to _their_ song. 'You put your arms around me and I'm home'. The words were small, and Trini wondered how she hadn't noticed before. Probably, she was too busy being angry. She took a deep breath and pulled her eyes from the words. It was too much. She cleared her throat. So that was four. Where were the other two? She wasn't sure she was ready to ask. “They're....nice,” was what she was able to get out.

 

“Remember the lighting bolt? In detention?” Kim asked. Trini nodded. It was currently framed and hung in the spaceship. Kimberly placed a hand at the top of her breast, by her heart, and she smiled softly. “Got it right here.” Trini let that wash over herself, and she understood the reasoning. To keep them all close to her heart. It broke a piece of those walls she had up for the girl, and she quickly took a swig of her coffee. That was a lot of emotion right there that she didn't want to feel.

 

“And the other one?” She squeaked out, only because Kim had started it.

 

“Ahhh....that's....a secret,” Kim smirked. And Trini felt her face heat up.

 

“Oh.”

 

“You should totally get one,” Kim suggested. “It'd look good on you.”

 

“And what should I get?” Trini raised a brow.

 

“Hmm...a little saber tooth tiger?”

 

“Too predictable.”

 

“A pterodactyl?”

 

Trini just stared at her, her face clearly saying, 'Really? You're going there?'

 

“Okay, maybe not.”

 

“What else did you do other than tend a bar and get tattoos? And get all mechanic-y on your bike?” Trini asked.

 

Kim rested her chin in her hands and looked off into the distance. “I did a lot of thinking. I was passed all the stuff from school by then, only sometimes felt the self-hatred creep up...but I did a lot of thinking about the months I spent with all of you. I thought about the sleepovers you and I had before we were together, and how much I had wanted to kiss you every time.” Trini felt uncomfortable again, and she shifted in her seat, but she didn't stop Kim. “I thought about dating you, and your laugh...I thought about _being_ with you, and how utterly happy it made me...I thought about how depressed I was despite having you guys in my life, and I thought about deciding to leave and telling you...and how....god, how horrible that moment was.” She ran a hand through her hair. “After I told you, a part of me wanted to take it all back. Say I'd stay...”

 

“Why didn't you?” Trini's voice was a whisper, pained and needy. She looked up and saw Kimberly's face break. Kim rubbed her face and shook her head.

 

“Because I was too lost. Too sad. I wanted to, Trini, I wanted to so badly. I wanted to be okay and be able to stay with you, but...”

 

Trini looked down. “But you had to go.”

 

“Yeah.” Kim reached across the table, her hand out. “I'm so sorry I hurt you.” Trini stared at her hand for a long time, and then without her brain agreeing to it, she was placing her hand in Kim's.

 

“I'm sorry you were hurting, and that I couldn't fix it.”

 

* * *

_"How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around_  
_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown"_

 

The weeks went by, and the two continued to meet at the Krispy Kreme once a week. Their conversations were lighter from there. They talked about their lives in the last five years and stuck to topics that weren't so heavy. Kim told Trini about some of the funny experiences she'd had, and Trini talked about college and some of the monsters she'd faced as a ranger. She didn't mention that she still had the occasional nightmares, nor did she talk about the girls she had been with over the years. Kim didn't reveal anything of that nature either.

 

Trini told Kim all about her new friends. She told her how Vic was always fascinated by Billy's inventions, even though he didn't understand any of it. She told Kim about the time they'd taken a road trip and taught Kya how to drive, because she'd always been too hesitant to learn before. Trini talked about how they all went to all of Kya's basketball games in college to watch her play, and continued going to her games after they'd graduated and Kya became a junior coach at the community college. Kimberly laughed to hear how Kya had tried to teach Trini basketball, but the short girl plainly sucked at making baskets.

 

Trini told Kim that Zack had to repeat his senior year once they all graduated, but dropped out after his mom died. A year later he got his G.E.D. and enrolled at Angel Grove Community College, while working at the local kickboxing center. She explained how Billy taught classes in robotics at the community college, and loved it more than anything. And maybe Kim already knew, but she told her about how Jason found his redemption by coaching at their old high school. It took time for people to accept him, but he was a great coach and led his team to victories every year. And she and the rest of the team went to every game to support him. (She never thought she'd go to so many sporting events on a daily basis in her life, but she found she loved every minute of it. Especially when she got to yell at the other teams or coaches.)

 

Kimberly ate up all the information with fervor and laughs, and Trini loved seeing her smile as she learned more about all the friends she had missed, and those that she didn't know but suddenly wanted to. The girls made sure to stray from the topics that would send them into fights, because that did happen. Usually with Trini getting angry first, and Kim becoming defensive after.

 

Trini started to look forward to their Tuesday meets, and she wouldn't let herself think about why that may be. She didn't want to. She was still angry and hurt, and she wasn't sure when, if ever, that would go away. The stubborn side of her wanted to hold onto it, because Kimberly deserved it. But maybe she didn't. Maybe Kimberly had been through enough on her own.

 

The weeks turned into months, and things changed slightly. Kim met Vic and Kya, and she had her talk with Zack and they were good again. Kim re-bonded with Billy. Kim got to meet Tommy more formally, and while they seemed to get along at face value, there was something underlying that kept them from starting to become friends. Kim hung out with the group on occasion, and it all seemed to be going well. Trini felt less and less angry, and more and more bittersweet, thinking about all that they had missed out on. All that could have been.

 

Kimberly found a job, and she went to the community college for classes on mechanics, and she started to settle into her own life in Angel Grove. Anytime there was an attack she texted Trini to stay safe and save the world, and each time it made Trini smile.

 

The months continued on and something bloomed for Trini. She and Tommy started laughing more, cuddling more, and soon kissing more. For a long time Trini kept it a secret as their friendship had benefits added to it, and she let herself be happy and enjoy what was happening. It went on for a couple of months before they admitted they had feelings that they wanted to let play out, and they told everyone that they were dating. The group was happy for them. Trini told Kim in private, on their Tuesday morning, and Kim's reaction was flat. She gave Trini her congratulations, but it didn't seem honest. Trini took what she could get. She wasn't going to let it become an issue, because she was happy for the first time in a long time. Tommy had always meant something special to her, and at that point that something special was heightened.

 

It took another month for Kimberly to come around, and she told Trini how glad she was that Trini seemed happy. Kim appeared to mean it. Trini thanked her. Kim told Trini that all she wanted was for the girl to be happy in her life, and if dating Tommy made her happy, then Kim was there for her. It made some of the brick over Trini's heart crumble a little more, because she finally felt like she and Kim were truly friends. That they could be happy for one another no matter what, and that it wasn't just about Kim trying to get her back.

 

Those months turned into the year marker of Kim being back, and Trini was happy. She had her team, she had her friend back, and she had a healthy, happy relationship. She didn't know if she and Tommy would last for the long haul, but she knew without a doubt that no matter what happened they would always be close. She could just feel it. Kim stood beside her the whole time, and their Tuesday meets never stopped. They laughed more and reminisced, and they learned about each other more every week.

 

Another year went by, and with it Trini and Tommy broke up. It had been an amicable break, and aside from needing a few weeks apart from one another, it didn't affect the group or the team. It had been mainly Tommy's idea, but Trini knew she had been drifting from the relationship for a little while. It felt safe, and comfortable, and she really did love Tommy, but she knew she wasn't in love with Tommy as she could be with someone else. And Tommy sensed that. And she felt the same way. Within months they were back to being friends. Maybe a little more strained than they had once been, but they knew that would eventually pass. They still cared about each other very much, and they wanted what was best for both of them.

 

Trini didn't miss the jump of _something_ in Kim's eyes when she first told her about the break up. Kim took Trini's hand and told her she was there for her.

 

One night, Trini went over to Kim's to watch a movie they had both been dying to see. It wasn't a first for them, to have a movie night without the others, and Trini felt comfortable when she showed up in sweatpants and a hoodie. She plopped herself down on Kim's couch while Kim got them popcorn and drinks, and then Kim loaded the movie and sat beside her. Instantly, Trini was struck by how _good_ Kim smelled, and how she could feel Kim's warmth radiating off of her. It made Trini a little anxious and she stuffed her hands between her thighs and tried to focus on the movie.

 

It was a quarter of the way through the movie when Trini noticed that the space between herself and Kim seemed to have decreased. The sides of their legs were touching, as were their arms, and Trini gulped down some air. She didn't move.

 

Then a few scenes later, Kim leaned her head to Trini's shoulder, and sirens went off in Trini's head. Sure, it could all be innocent, but it didn't feel innocent. It felt like _something_. Whatever that something was it felt nice. So Trini pushed away all the fear in her head and leaned it to the top of Kim's. She couldn't see, but she was sure Kim smiled. And she may have as well. Kim took Trini's hand and started to idly play with her fingers, stroking up one then down another. Trini's whole body shivered. She felt hot and uncomfortable in her thick clothes and she needed to take off her hoodie. She sat up suddenly and reached down to pull it up over her head. She felt her shirt ride up with it, showing off her nicely developed ranger-abs, and Kim's touch was on her skin as the girl pulled Trini's shirt down for her. Trini dropped the hoodie on the couch at her other side and spared a look at Kim.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem.” Kim was leaned against the back of the couch, her head sideways so she could see Trini, and Trini was struck by how gorgeous Kim still was. Not that she hadn't noticed before, but right then it felt even more apparent. “Trini...”

 

“Kim, I...” She had the word _can't_ stuck on the tip of her tongue, but Kim was sitting up, leaning closer, and Trini instinctively leaned down to meet her. Their lips were inches apart, and Trini's insides screamed at her to close that space, but her heart begged her not to. Her heart reminded her of the ache, the hurt, and the walls that would crash down if she did it, and she knew she couldn't. She yanked back, blinking wildly, and shook her head. “I have to go,” she blurted out. “I'm sorry.” She grabbed her hoodie and got to her feet.

 

Kim sat up, looking sad and dejected. But she nodded. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...to make things weird. I'm sorry.”

 

“Things aren't weird,” Trini assured her. “I just...I can't do that. I'm still...”

 

“Expecting I'll hurt you?”

 

“...I'm sorry, Kim.” And Trini turned and bolted.

 

Trini ran all the way home, but when she got there she turned right and went to Zack's trailer instead. She knocked on the door before trying the knob. It was unlocked so she let herself in. He never cared if she did. He was good about locking it if he had a special visitor over. “Zack!”

 

“Yeah?” His head popped up from the couch where he'd been laying down. “Wanna watch America's Next Extreme Fisherman with me?”

 

Trini made a face. “Ugh, _fish_. You know I hate that smell.”

 

“You can't smell it through the TV.”

 

“ _I_ can. Now turn it off, I need someone to talk to!” She moved over and motioned for him to sit up so she could sit beside him. He did and she did.

 

“Okay, okay,” he turned off the TV and faced her. “What is it?”

 

“Me and Kim almost kissed,” she said.

 

“...and?” Was his response, and she gaped at him.

 

“And?! And! And it's a big deal! We've been good at being just friends for a long time now! Two years! And it was almost...ruined!” Her arms flew around with each word.

 

“I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner. You guys are like...so not 'just friends'. It's kinda funny that you try.”

 

“No. We've been friends, and it's been good, and there wasn't any pressure to go back to what we were. Until tonight. Oh my _god_! I can't believe I almost did that!”

 

“So why didn't you?” He blinked at her and ruffled his hair.

 

“Because...because I don't want that. Not anymore. Maybe a long, long time ago, but life is different now! _We're_ different now!”

 

“Did you stop to think that maybe you guys can be a thing no matter who you are? Like...destiny or something?”

 

“Destiny? There's no such th-” She stopped at the pointed look her gave her. “Okay, aside from being a ranger, there's no such thing as destiny. Not like that. If there was, she would have stayed.”

 

Zack just shook his head. “Do you really not want it...or are you being stubborn?”

 

“What-! You-! ...forget this.” She got up, tightening the hoodie she had tied around her waist. “You're no help, I don't know why I came to you.” She started for the door.

 

“Because I'm right!” He called after her.

 

“You're definitely wrong,” she replied, before walking out the door. She walked home muttering to herself, “ _Destiny...ha!_ ”

 

* * *

_"The world is coming down on me_  
_And I can't find a reason to be loved"_

 

Their next couple of Tuesday morning meets had Trini and Kim acting as if nothing had happened. Neither brought up the almost kiss or Trini's hasty exit. It was still a little awkward though. And Trini kept catching herself staring at Kim and admiring her. How could she not? Kim was beautiful, and really any gay woman's dream. With her semi-short black-purple hair, her tattoos (she'd since gotten more), her incredibly skimpy tank top and tight shorts. Was she drooling? Maybe in her head. And Trini had to divert her gaze anytime Kim looked her way, because she started to always stare at Kimberly. She stared at her lips and wondered if they still felt and tasted the same, she stared at her hair and wondered if it would feel the same between her fingers, or if Kim's mesmerizing dark eyes still got darker when-

 

No. Trini couldn't think that way. Not about Kim.

 

They had both grown even more as the time passed with Kim back in Angel Grove. Trini and the others were no longer rangers. It had gotten to the point where they felt too old, and that maybe it was time for a new group of kids to find their own destinies. She still felt a little sad when she saw the new rangers on the news, especially when she saw yellow flash across the screen, but she knew she couldn't truly devote herself to that cause anymore. Not when she was a social worker and fighting for other causes. And Kim, Kim spent her time working on motorcycles and riding her own in her free time. Sometimes she missed their Tuesday mornings, because she was off on days long rides, finding new adventures.

 

They had both grown up. Drastically. They weren't those teenagers anymore, and it seemed like it was a lifetime behind themselves.

 

* * *

_"I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close"_

“Ya know what your problem is.”

 

“I'm sure you're about to tell me,” Trini replied to Tommy with an eyeroll. Sometimes it seemed like they were back to old times, like they had never dated, and Trini liked that they could go there. She liked that she hadn't lost Tommy. But did she really want to hear this?

 

It was a few weeks after the almost kiss with Kim, and Trini had told Tommy about it not long after it happened. Since then Tommy had listened to Trini complain about it, but had – in an unlike Tommy fashion – bitten her tongue. It seemed that was over and Tommy was going to tell Trini what she thought.

 

“It's that you love her,” Tommy said simply. “You never stopped. Especially once she came back. You think I didn't realize that when we were together? I knew that I was a stop-gap, and it was okay.”

 

“Tom, you weren't-”

 

“You're still my best friend, and I'm totally cool with everything that went down,” Tommy assured her. “And I want you to be happy. That's why I'm sayin', Go. Tap. That.”

 

“Oh my god.” Trini rolled her eyes again and gave Tommy's shoulder a shove. They sat side by side on Trini's bed with their backs to the wall and feet hanging off the side. (Well, Tommy's did. Trini's didn't reach that far.)

 

“Look at it this way,” Tommy continued, ignoring the shove. “If she hurts you again, well, you've already been there. It won't be a huge shocker. If she doesn't...you could be really happy. You wanna sit here and tell me that you really don't wanna go there again? Kiss her? Hold her hand? Rub up on her?”

 

“You almost had a moment there. Almost.” Trini shook her head. Then she sighed and threw her hands up in the air. “I don't know what I want. Yeah, she's hot and I get...these feelings...and she's been a great friend. Like, she wasn't rude or jealous over you...she's been great. It's like we got the chance to start over and...and now we're here again...like...like it's inevitable.”

 

“Now that's some romantic shit,” Tommy nodded. “Inevitable. You should totally use that line for her.”

 

“I don't want to use lines! I just want to kiss her!” And Trini smacked her hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

 

“Score!” Tommy cheered, pumping a fist. “Go kiss her, you short idiot!” That got her another shove.

 

“I can't.”

 

“You can.”

 

“No, I _can't_. I get around her and I'm...I'm a mess. Like, I don't know what to say or what to do,” Trini whined.

 

“Sounds like a crush to me.”

 

“Who _wouldn't_ crush on her?”

 

“I mean, I would. But I know she's yours so...”

 

“She's not mine,” Trini objected.

 

“Not yet.”

 

“How do I even....do anything?” Trini asked honestly, and she looked over at her friend. “It's like that cliff all over again, and I need to jump down it, but I'm....” She shrunk into herself a bit. “Terrified.”

 

“Urban legend has it, when the yellow ranger was too scared to jump down the cliff, the pink ranger held onto her and forced her to face it head on.”

 

“And I lost my beanie,” Trini huffed, still not over it.

 

“Let her take the lead if it comes to it,” Tommy said. “I'm sure she'd be happy to.”

 

“I'm scared, Tom.”

 

“I know, T. But just think...when you got down the cliff...you became a Power Ranger. How fucking spectacular was that?”

 

“The best thing in my life,” Trini answered softly.

 

“So here's Best Thing: Part Two. If you ball up and jump.”

 

* * *

_"I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_  
_And I've never opened up_  
_I've never truly loved 'till you put your arms around me"_

 

A week later, Trini found herself at Kimberly's again. They were going to try and watch the same movie, and Trini felt as nervous as she had her first day of Angel Grove High. No. As nervous as her first time, with Kimberly, who sweetly and carefully led her through it. Trini closed her eyes for a moment and tried to push that away. She couldn't be thinking about having sex with Kimberly right then. She sat on the couch, on the far right, and leaned an arm to the armrest. Kim started the movie and sat down on the opposite side of the couch, and they sat there quietly while the previews began to play. No one said a word. When the movie was about to start Kim turned to Trini.

 

“Want something to drink? Eat?”

 

“No. m'good,” Trini answered.

 

“Kay.”

 

The movie started and Trini could barely pay it any attention. She felt the distance between herself and Kimberly like magnets trying so hard to pull each other closer. She felt, more than saw, Kim move an inch in to the couch. She found herself unable to stop doing the same. It took a good half hour of the movie and of them moving inches at a time before they were side-by-side again, and once again Trini was taken over by Kim's warmth and scent. Her eyes flitted down and she saw Kim's hand laying open on her own knee, palm facing up. Trini took a couple of deep breaths before slowly moving her hand and placing it in Kim's. Their fingers immediately threaded together and they held on tight to each other.

 

“I'm glad you came over,” Kim whispered.

 

“Me too,” Trini replied. She chanced a look over at the other woman, and Kim was staring right back at her. Tommy's words echoed in Trini's mind, and she thought about that cliff, and about how now Kim must be pretty scared of it herself. What with the years behind them, and Trini running the last time, maybe it was her turn to grab on and jump. So she did.

 

Trini leaned in and let her lips find Kim's, and it was an easy search. As though she had never forgotten the way. And maybe she hadn't. Kim's lips felt soft and warm on her own, and Trini moved hers slowly and gently. She wanted to feel and taste for the first time in a lifetime. She heard a soft whimper from Kim, and her free hand lifted to touch the side of Kim's face. She felt Kim lean into it, and the angle of their kiss changed. Their lips opened and Trini ran her tongue against Kim's bottom lip, and then Kim's tongue was there to meet it, and it was Trini's turn to whine. Kim tasted the same as she had when they were seventeen, hiding in the covers and sharing laughter filled kisses. The memory fueled Trini on and she pushed closer and pressed her tongue into Kim's mouth. Their kiss got deeper, more fervent, and Kim wrapped her arm around Trini's waist, pulling her as close as possible with their awkward angle.

 

Trini ended up in Kim's lap. Their kisses paused only long enough to get a breath, then they were back to consuming all that they had missed out on. Trini didn't even realize she was thrusting on Kim's lap until Kim moaned and pushed her away slightly. Trini leaned back and frowned.

 

“I-I-” Kim gasped out, her breath still gone. Her mouth was red from Trini's kisses.

 

“What?” Trini asked, scared of what was to come. Had she made a mistake?

 

“Want you,” Kim finally said, thickly. “And you...doing that...so close...”

 

“Makes you want me more?” Trini asked. She leaned close again and wrapped her arms around Kimberly's neck, playing with her hair.

 

“Every fucking thing you do makes me want you more.”

 

Heat roared through Trini at that, and the harsh way Kim had said it, and she leaned back in to kiss Kim hard. Then she rested their foreheads together, panting. “What if I said...you can have me?” A part of her was unsure if she wanted it, but louder parts of her said she did. Not just want, but need. She needed Kim like she needed air in her lungs.

 

“Are you sure?” Kim asked, her eyes darkening more.

 

“Show me that hidden tattoo, Princess,” she murmured.

 

A smile, brilliant and large, lit up Kim's face. She threw her arms around Trini's waist and managed to lift her off the couch. Trini wrapped her legs around Kim's waist and smirked. “You haven't called me that in...seven years...”

 

“Guess you like it, hm, Princess?”

 

“You have no idea.” Kim nodded and kissed Trini messily as she walked them towards the back hallway. She had to stop along the way and prop Trini against the wall to get a better grip on her and be able to kiss her more deeply, but she got them both to her bedroom and pushed the door open. She walked over to the bed and gently set Trini down, but Trini held onto Kim and pulled her down on top of herself. Kim braced herself against the mattress, hand on either side of Trini, and she stared down into her eyes. “You are...the most beautiful person I've ever known,” Kim said softly.

 

“Don't hafta woo me, I'm already in your bed,” Trini pointed out, but the color in her cheeks deceived her. She liked hearing that. A lot.

 

“I'm just telling you something I've been wanting to say for years,” Kimberly replied. She let herself settle down on top of Trini, and both sighed at the feel of it.

 

“Kiss me,” Trini said, running both hands through Kim's hair. It was something she had been dying to do for a very long time. Then her hands ran down Kim's arms and she felt how more defined they were from all those years ago. Kim kissed her again, and it was rough and full of teeth clashing, and Trini used her strength to flip them so that she was on top. She leaned up slightly and grabbed the bottom hem of Kimberly's shirt. “Off,” she demanded. Kim helped Trini pull the shirt off and Trini tossed it over the bed. She tugged at one of the straps of Kim's bra while staring at Kim's stomach and abs. She had to lick her lips. Kim was sitting up and trying to get her bra off.

 

“Wanna help or just stare?” She asked.

 

“Help,” Trini said quickly. She reached around for the clasp of the bra and undid it after a couple attempts, then she took it off and threw it on the floor as well. Then her eyes slowly gazed over Kim, and she tried to keep herself in check. It was hard though. Kim was beautiful. Trini reached out and traced the lighting bolt tattoo by Kim's heart, and a depth of feelings, reverence and admiration and desire, ran through her like a raging river. She leaned down and kissed it lovingly, then ran the same kisses down Kim's chest and against her breasts. She closed her mouth over a nipple and ran her tongue over it, then grazed it with her teeth. She heard Kim moan and she grinned.

 

“Not f-fair...you're still dressed,” Kim whined.

 

“Gimmie a minute,” Trini replied. She gave the same attention to Kim's other breast and heard the woman moan again, and again she smiled. Then she sat up and quickly whipped off her flannel, her shirt, and started for her bra, but Kim was sitting up and reaching to help. So Trini let Kim take if off, and as it joined the other clothes on the floor, she watch Kim stare at her. It made her a little self conscious and she started to curl into herself, but Kim stopped her.

 

“Don't do that...” Kim leaned close and ran kisses along Trini's collar bone and neck and further down. Trini closed her eyes and leaned in to the touch. Her hands found Kim's hair again when Kim's lips found her breasts, and Trini found herself moaning. Kim kissed, and sucked, and licked, and Trini could barely take it. She forced Kim's head away and pushed her back onto her back. Then she shifted herself to unbutton Kim's shorts and start tugging them down. She found Kim was wearing hot pink panties, just like she used to when they were young, and it made her go faster. She yanked the shorts off and dropped down to drag kissed along Kim's stomach and the skin above her panties. “Oh, Trini,” Kim moaned out louder. Trini loved hearing her name like that again. She wriggled around to get her own shorts off, then Kim helped push her boxers down, and Trini kicked them off. All that lay between them then was a pair of hot pink panties. Trini leaned down and took her time. She tugged them slightly, kissed the newly revealed skin, then tugged then down even more. And that's when she noticed it. She sat up, straddling Kim's thighs, and stared at the plain 'T' tattooed on Kim's hip close to her pelvic bone. She stared, unsure what to say. Words caught in her throat. Finally, she looked up at Kim. Kim's eyes were darting around and she was biting her lip, hard. Trini surged forward and kissed her, palm pressed to the tattoo. Kim kissed her back and circled her arms around Trini's neck to keep her close.

 

When they finally paused to breathe, Kim spoke up in a small voice. “It was my first one,” she admitted.

 

“Isn't it bad luck?” Was the first thing Trini could say.

 

“That's if I got your name.”

 

“I...” Trini pressed her forehead to Kim's.

 

“I needed you with me,” Kim whispered.

 

“I was always with you, Princess,” Trini choked on the words, but meant them fully. A piece of her had left that day with Kimberly, and she hadn't seen it again until that moment. “And you were always with me,” she added on. She didn't care how sappy she sounded, it was true.

 

“I missed you so much,” Kim started to cry. Trini turned them so they were on their sides and she held Kim close. Kim cried into her shoulder and Trini felt tears in her own eyes.

 

“I missed you, too,” she replied. “I forgot...how much I was missing you.”

 

“I'm here, baby...I'm here...” Kim kissed Trini's neck and jaw and her cheek. Trini couldn't reply, so she tilted her head to find Kim's lips and she kissed her slowly and deeply. Kim ran her hands down Trini's sides, then between them to her stomach, and Trini broke the kiss to gasp. Kim pushed Trini onto her back and pulled her panties off the rest of the way, then settled against Trini. “Let me show you?”

 

“Please,” Trini's voice was desperate, but she didn't care. “Please show me.”

 

After, after all the kisses and slick touches and orgasm after orgasm, the two lay quietly in Kim's bed. Trini was on her back with Kim half on top of her, and she stroked Kim's bare back slowly. Kim sighed contentedly and pressed a kiss into Trini's neck.

 

“That was...” Trini started.

 

“Earth shattering? Life changing?” Kim supplied.

 

“Perfect,” Trini answered. And it had been. Every moment and every touch had been perfect. It was as though they hadn't forgotten each others bodies at all, and they still knew all the right things to do.

 

“Yeah...perfect..” Kim echoed. She kissed that spot again, and Trini's toes curled. Trini was wondering where they went from there, and what it all meant, when Kim spoke again, into the skin of her neck. “So...was this...an end? Or a beginning?”

 

Trini gulped. The logic side of her said it should be a good ending, but her heart was saying something else entirely. “Neither,” she finally said. “It...never really stopped, did it?”

 

“Not for me,” Kim answered.

 

“But...can we...take it slow?” Trini stared at the ceiling, terrified of everything, but also ready to see where they could go from there. Wanting moments like that one to happen again and again.

 

“She asks after we've had sex,” Kim commented wryly.

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“We can take it as slow as you want, baby.”

 

The pet name made Trini shiver in a very good way, and she smiled softly to herself as she hugged Kim tighter. Then something came over her and she started to giggle, and Kim caught it and started giggling as well, and they both lay there in stitches over nothing in particular. When they died down Kim lifted her head and Trini looked down at her. They stared at each other for a long time, and Trini wondered how she had gone so long denying that this was what she had wanted. How had she stayed so angry for so long? When perfection could be held in her arms just like it was in that moment?

 

“You're thinking too much,” Kim said, pressing a kiss to Trini's lips. “Let's go to sleep.” Her brows waggled. “Need to prepare for the next round.”

 

Trini snorted but nodded, and Kim found the blankets to pull over them. Then Kim situated herself behind Trini and wrapped her up in her arms, and Trini pressed back against her. She felt safe and secure, just as she had all those nights Kim had held her after the attack by Rita. Trini closed her eyes, feeling so comfortable and so content, but something nagged at her. She wasn't sure if Kim was still awake at that point, but she had to speak. The words were pushing their way up her throat and through her lips in no time.

 

“Will you be here in the morning?” She asked softly. And of course, they were in Kim's apartment so where else would Kim be, but Trini didn't mean it just like that. And Kim must have known.

 

“I'm not going anywhere, Treen.” She held Trini closer. “I swear.”

 

_"You put your arms around me and I'm home"_

 

**end**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for trusting me! I hope you liked it! And now I'll get back to To Love...


End file.
